Please Don't Leave Me
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Mello decides to leave Matt for a second time, only Matt doesn't like that idea. Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note.... never have, never will. T^T

**AN**: OK, this was born of me ..... well being me, at 12:30 am. Not a startlingly late (or early) time for me to be up. But enough for me to get crazy ideas. Has any one seen Pinks video to the song? Yeah...... just be thankful I only kept it in mind...

**Suggested Listening**: Please Don't Leave Me **by** Pink (seriously read the lyrics at the bottom and tell me it doesn't fit, and watch the vid. buwhaha)

_**-Please Don't Leave Me- **_

Matt looked up from his game and stared at the blonde, who was currently turned away from him and grabbing his things.

Had head heard him right?

Mello was.... leaving him... again?

No that couldn't be right. Mello had said, when they'd met back up again, that he would never hurt him in that way again. So what the _hell _was the blonde talking about?

"Mello, care to repeat that, I'm not sure I heard correctly." he saw the blonde wince as he shut his laptop.

"You damn well heard what I said." he grumbled. He still didn't turn to look at Matt. The redhead in question felt his heart stop. Mello couldn't really...

He wouldn't...

Not after he'd said...

Mello disappeared from the room and went into their bedroom and Matt found himself following. He watched as Mello took out a duffel bag and started throwing his clothes into it.

Mello_ was._

"Mello why?" his fingers curled tightly around his game, horribly aware that his voice was shaking. He couldn't control it. He see's Mello tense, a sure sign that whatever lie he would be telling him, would be highly unpleasant.

"I'm leaving because you are useless. Completely fucking _useless_ to me." Mello was looking at him with those cold blue eyes, but Matt could see the pain behind everything. If it was hurting Mello to do this, then it probably had to do with Kira, because everything that hurt the blonde had to do with Kira.

"That's a lie." and Matt knows it. The beautiful creature in front of him, fierce and determined, could never lie to Matt anymore, not since Matt had begun to read his expressions even when the blonde tried to hide them.

"Don't kid yourself; I can easily get another hacker. Your kind is a dim a dozen. You're of no use to me, you laze around all day and don't do any fucking work. So I'm leaving." Mello brushed passed him and Matt heard the heavy stomps of the blonde's boots on the floor.

His words stung. They were true in a way, hackers were a dime a dozen, but none of Matt's caliber were.

And yes, he lazed around, was messy as hell, and picked fights with Mello just so he could see the pink flush his pale skin would get when angry, but Mello knew all of that and still had never had a problem with it.

So Matt knew it was complete and utter bullshit.

But Mello was _still_ leaving.

And it would be exactly like Whammys. And Matt would be left by himself.

Alone.

Abandoned.

_Again. _

Matt narrowed his eyes as his fingers clenched the handheld tighter, leather gloves making creaking sounds in their strain.

No, not again.

He could feel something inside himself pull tight and snap. Completely fall apart.

"No." he yelled to Mello as he walked over to him, by the front door.

"No?" Mello questioned, hands still reaching for the door, all intending to leave, duffle bag thrown over shoulder.

"You're not leaving." he stated calmly though the command was clear in his voice. He shut the game off and slid it onto the counter instead of in his pocket. His heart was racing and his mind seemed to be clouding over with a haze, it was like he wasn't even himself anymore.

For Matt was the loyal dog. Constantly kicked around by his master and never to complain, and always happy with just the smallest amount of love and attention. And he _never_ talked back. _Never _demanded.

"You can't stop me Matt, you never could. Now shut the hell up and go back to playing your damn games like a good boy." Mello rolled his eyes and was reaching for the door again and Matt just couldn't stop himself.

His fist swung out of it own accord and hit Mello on the burned side of his face. Mello howled in pain before snarling and throwing himself at Matt. "If it's a fight that makes you understand just how truly pathetic you are, then I'll beat you until you can't move."

They tumbled to the floor, but Matt hardly felt it. Mello was serious about leaving, and Matt knew he had to stop him. He felt rage bubble up, how dare Mello think he could leave him again after the mess it had left him in the first time!

They struck at each other with fists legs and even teeth, what ever they could, and when Mello had thought all the fight had gone out of him, Matt struck. He swiped the blonde's legs out from under him and struck him in the face.

He hit him again and again until the blonde was unable to fight back, Matt having knocked him unconscious.

Matt looked sadly at the purple bruises beginning to show across that lovely pale skin Mello had, but it was the blondes own fault. Matt picked up the unconscious chocoholic and deposited him on their bed.

He poked around in the closet until he found what he was looking for, and after a few adjustments, left the room, door wide open.

He retrieved his handheld from the counter and winced as he put too much weight on his left ankle. He would probably have to put ice on that later on. But it didn't matter.

He lit a cigarette, despite Mello not caring for the smell in the apartment. Matt lifted his goggles and stared at his hands, gloves dripping with blood. He wasn't sure what of it was his own, and what was Mello's.

He would have to see how much damage had been done, to the both of them. But he had a good while before Mello woke up.

And even if he did, Matt didn't have to worry about him resisting too much. Mello was currently tied to the bed, so he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

Matt knew that Mello had only wanted to leave to protect him, with that whole Kira business and all, at least that's what he'd decided the reason was. It sounded reasonable too.

But Mello would see the error of his ways soon enough. Matt was better off with Mello. It was just that simple. He just couldn't, wouldn't let him leave.

Not again.

His hands shook and he took another drag of the cigarette as he smiled, slightly disturbingly.

Mello would never leave him again.

_Ever_.

_**-End-**_

**AN: **Ahahah I love Matt going crazy. Just slightly unhinged enough for him to be loveable. Yup. Poor Mello, didn't think you could actually get away, didn't you? *giggles* (as you see I'm rather in a twisted mood right now... hehe)

So...... tell me what you think.

**Review....?**

"Please Don't Leave Me" **by **Pink

_Da da da da  
da da da da_

Da da da da da,

I don't know if I can yell any louder,  
How many times have I kicked you out of here?  
Or said something insulting?

Da da da da da

I can be so mean when I wanna be,  
I am capable of really anything,  
I could cut you into pieces,  
But my heart is, broken.

Da da da da da

Please don't leave me [x2]  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me

How did I become so obnoxious,  
What is it with you that makes me act like this,  
I've never been this nasty,  
Can't you tell that this is just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest,  
But baby I don't mean it,  
I mean it, I promise

Da da da da da

Please don't leave me [x2]  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me

I forgot to say out loud,  
How beautiful you really are to me,  
I can't be without,  
You're my perfect little punching bag,  
And I need you,  
I'm sorry.

Da da da da  
da da da da

Da da da da da

Please, please don't leave me  
Baby please don't leave me (no, don't leave me)  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me (no, don't leave me)

I always say how I don't need you,  
But it's always gonna come right back to this,  
Please don't leave me,

Please, please don't leave me


End file.
